


Second to None

by frostironfan (orphan_account)



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, DrunkTony, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Didn't Know What I Was Doing, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frostironfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both men are gorgeous, sexys and strong. And Loki can't decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell me why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/gifts).



> Based on: Second to None by Chris Crocker
> 
> It is not based in the fanvideo by DisneyOverdose. But...well here's the link  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lx2ZjaJbxfo
> 
> I have to say that the story is based on Marvel movies and the song. Just BASED.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> It's a small gift for Donya, because I love her stories!!

Tony swore and swore and kept sworing while he was walking through the hall. His face was red with anger, with embarrassment, with rage. He was  _full_  of rage.

 

  _Fuck. No way. Dammitt. Crap! Fucking fucker. Fuck!!_

 

He couldn't believe what he just saw.  _Impossible._ His worst fears became true. He just thought that he was exaggerating, but no. It was true. Everything was true. Those looks. Those winks. Those silly jokes, he thought they were to make him jealous, that they were innocent. Those words. Those  _fucking_  words.

He wanted to kill someone, whoever. He just wanted to let out his anger. 

That image won't scape from his mind in a while... maybe in two thousand years it will be deleted. Maybe. But he wont live that much tought.

The worst (well, it wasn't the worst but... ANYWAY) was that they were  _ **doing it**_  in the living room, in his couch!! And it had to be with him! Why him? Why no other guy? Or another human being, a female being? It's not that he's homofobic, actually he's bisexual. He has been fucking Loki for over a year now... still, why the fuck he chosed him?!

 "JARVIS, prepare my suit. I need to get the hell out of here before I kill someone. And, yeah, even you."

  _"Already done, sir. I don't think you'll be capable of destroying me."_

 "You are right. I love too much."

 Five minutes after, he was flying above Manhattan. Trying to distract himself for what just happened at the Tower.

 

  It didn’t help much.

 ---------

When he returned, Loki was waiting for him.

 “Hello, my dear. Where were you?” He’d got one of those feline smile of his. _Crap._  It was sexy.

 He wasn’t sure if he should shut his mouth or start talking or what… _The Hell._ What were you supposed to do in those situations?

He did keep his mouth shut. He just glared his lover. And there’s the phrase that says: ‘Looks say more than words.’

 “Oh.” Was the simpler answer from the god.

 Tony turned away from him, heading to the elevator. He just wanted disappear. But, of course, it wasn’t to be that easy.

 “Wait!” Loki called. “It’s not what you think”.

 

_Ha. Sure it was not._

 

“Oh, really. So, tell me what it was. Because for me it was pretty obvious.”

Silence.

“You were fucking your own brother!!!” Tony yelled.

“He is not my…”

“Jesus Christ! Don’t give me that shit! That’s not an excuse!” The billionare look at his lover, with deception in his eyes. “Tell me, Loki. Why? Why you decide to fuck him? ‘M not good enough for you? I never take care of you? Have I ever cheated on you? Go on, tell me… Why?!”

The god only look down. Tony knew he was embarrassed. Some time passed in complete silence. Loki never looking away from the floor and Tony waiting impatiently for an answer.

No one came. So the only thing to do was…

“I don’t wanna see you for a while.” And then, he get out of the room. Nobody trying to stop him.

 


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets his comeuppance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first sex scene!!!!  
> Porn, dirty talk, rough sex...
> 
> Enjoy, pervs ;)

Six days.

Six days and Tony hadn’t come upstairs. He was still locked in his lab, certainly building a machine or working on his suits. JARVIS never gave any alarm, or message about Tony’s condition. So, almost everybody thought he just got “inspired”.

Almost everybody.

And the one who didn’t was truly worried.

 

_I had to fucked it up. Again!_

 

Loki hadn’t leaved his and Tony’s room. Memories kept coming to his mind. He remembered the look in his lover’s eyes. How hurt and angry he seemed to be.

He loved Stark, he had realized it some time ago. He really did. But what happened indicate that he did not loved him that much.

 

_It just was- I just.. Argg! I can’t  even give an explanation to myself. For the Norns!_

 

In that moment, he heard the door opened. He sat up in the bed, and saw Tony entering the room.

He stank, and was all dirty. His hair a mess, his arms and hands stained with oil and grease. His white shirt was yellowish. He had dark circles around his eyes, and some bruises in his left cheek. His eyes were red, but he didn’t know if they were that way because he had been crying or for the lack of sleep.

The room was silent, the only sound was the door closing.

 “Tony… I…”

 “Shush.”

 He blinked, waiting for something. For Tony to yell, or hit him. But none of that happened.

He just came closer, and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. Then, he stroked his neck, softly. Suddenly, wet lips were touching his.

 “I love you, okay? And for that reason I forgive you. Only for that. But don’t you dare to something like this again. Never do anything like this, ever. Okay?”

 Loki nodded. The billionaire kissed him one more time.

 “You still have to learn your lesson.”

 Loki looked confused. He looked innocent, but Tony knew better; he wasn’t. Not even a little.

The brunette throw him to the bed. In a second he was on top of the god, his left hand holding roughly his wrists above the black hair.

The other one was undoing Loki’s pants. When he finally tossed them aside, he spread his lover’s legs apart.

  _The slut wasn’t wearing underwear._

 His cock was half-hard. And his hole was pinky as always. _Ready to be fucked_ , thought Tony.

Rapidly, he used the extremes of the sheets to tied Loki’s hands to bed. Once he was done, he finished undressing his lover and himself. His own cock was already hard, and desperate to get some friction.

He paused a second to contemplate Loki’s all glory. He was beautiful naked, and he was even more when he looked helpless, like this, at his mercy.

 “You are beautiful, like this. Looking desperate for get fucked. You are a filthy slut.  You are my bitch _, mine_ , and only _mine_.”

 Loki let out a moan.

 “Easy, easy. You want me to fuck you now, don’t you? Are you so desperate? Always so wanton.” He approached the bedside table and put out a ring, a cock ring. _Oh no, no, no, no._ Loki said to himself while he watched his lover placing the ring on his cock.

 Tony noted the expression on the taller man’s face.

 “Oww, did you think that I will allow you to come? Oh, no, my bitch. You won’t be that lucky.”

 He spread Loki’s legs one more time. And with only some lube over his dick he forced himself into the tight hole. Loki screamed. Tony slammed into him deep, too deep. He screamed again. And his thrust became deeper, faster, harder.

Never stopping his hard thrusts, Tony slapped Loki’s ass. Again and again, winning groans and moans from his slut. _His._

The pain was almost unbearable. It was too much, and too fast, he wasn’t ready for this. But with each thrust, incredible, Tony found that sensible spot inside him, that sent waves of pleasure down his spine.

 “You dirty whore. You love it, don’t you?”

 Loki moan loud, and the playboy slapped his cheek to shut him. And then he slapped his ass, one more time, with all his strength. There was a visible, _very_ visible mark.

 

_Pain, pleasure. Pleasure, pain._

 

For a moment, Loki lost every sense. He couldn't hear anything, except Tony’s insult and groans, but they seemed to be far, far away. Also, his vision turned blurry. The only thing he kept feeling completely was the pain and the pleasure Tony gave him with each thrust.

He recovered them suddenly, after a very hard thrust, that caused him too much pain. Seconds after, he felt Tony coming inside him.

Everything was blurry...It hurt. Every inch of his body hurt. He couldn't focus. What was Tony saying? He tried to read his lips, listen to his voice... but his vision was turning too black.

He passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Ups!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited xD

_Oh. It felt so good._

 The heat irradiating from his lover’s skin, from his whole body. The scent of warm, sweat, sex, filling the whole room where they were. The sheets, covering not even half of their bodies, but still keeping them even warmer.

Those tenders and strong arms supporting him. Those big hands, stroking his shoulders, his arms, his stomach, his sides, his hips… That tongue wandering from his neck, to his earlobe. Stopping there, just for lick it and nibble it. Then making its way to his own thin lips, licking them. And finally, that strong tongue pushing against his mouth, asking ‘permission’ to come in. Of course, he ‘said’ yes.

The taste of that pink and sweet muscle is,  _for Asgard,_ mind-bending. It is exquisite. It tastes like summer and fire. It burns him, in so many ways.

That gorgeous face, painted with a pink flush and shiny with sweat. His hair, all messy, but still perfect as himself.

Those sinful eyes, full of lust, staring him, never leaving his own. That look, was more than just lust or passion, it said too much. It declared affection, true affection, attachment…  _love_? Yes, love. One that had been built by years. One that was more than simple words. One that was displayed by words, yes, but also, by acts.

The way this man moves inside him is just perfect. His thrust are slow and deep. Almost always touching that sensitive spot, sending amazing waves of pleasure through his spine.

  _Owmm...delicious._

 The sensation of skin against skin is magical. He’s already writhing and panting beneath him, beneath his beautiful lover.

Everything is perfect, there’s no other word.

 Except, of course, for that ‘little’ detail.

The strokes, plus the friction against his prostate where becoming to much. He was so close.

_For the Norns!_

The beautiful man above him came inside him, without stopping his thrusts. After two more strokes, Loki was coming undone, screaming the wrong name:

 “Oh, Tony!”

“W-what?! You are joking, are you not, brother?”

 Oh, great, he had fucked it. Definitely he had just fucked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks but I really don't care! ^^  
> Hope you liked it anyways


End file.
